Night of the Living McFizzles
"Night of the Living McFizzles" is the eleventh episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It is the second part of a two-part Halloween special, and it premiered on October 15, 2012. Synopsis Zombies appear in town on Halloween night. Plot After riding a haunted house ride with Theresa and Debbie Kang, Randy tries to hide the fact that he was scared on it to avoid being humiliated. Howard is mad, and tries to reveal that he was scared, but with no luck. Meanwhile, at McFist's house, McFist's attacked by a zombie, and then scared by Viceroy. Viceroy then explain that because of the combination of McFist's top secret weapons factory with the public candy factory, the newest and most popular candy, McFizzles, have been weaponized, turning anyone who eats them into zombies who crave candy. Trivia *The title is based off the 1968's horror film Night of the Living Dead. *The episode makes a reference to the Nightmare on Elm Street movie, having a street named Elm Street. *This is the first episode that the NinjaNomicon did not give any lessons and make an appearance *The music video Thriller is referenced, as one of the first zombies seen in the group of zombies is wearing a red jacket that looks like Michael Jackson's outfit. *The corridor scene is a reference to the movie The Shining, as the Blonde Twins are dressed like the Grady girls. *It is shown for the first time that Theresa has a crush on Randy. *Both Theresa Fowler and Debbie Kang makes her first speaking appearances. *Debbie Kang wears a costume based off the Mexican Death Bear. *Theresa Fowler's costume is Stevens, glasses and trombone included. *Although "Viva El Nomicon" aired after this episode, this episode is chronologically before it because McFist bought Whoopee World in "Viva El Nomicon", and it's mentioned in this episode that McFist Industries owns Whoopee World. *Plus, the corridor scene is a reference to the movie The Shining. *The doomsday device was the same doomsday device from the previous episode "Dawn of Discroll". *Howard's trick-or-treat bag is based off of Viceroy's robot Otto. *This is the first time to take place entirely at night. Gallery Home Alone Buttermaker.jpg Lining mcfizzles - 066.jpg Night of the Living McFizzles - Halloween.png Living mcfizzles Elm Street.jpg Disney-XD-Halloween-post-2.jpg Living mcfizzles steamed Howard.jpg Randy and Howard in Night of the Living McFizzles 3.jpg Living mcfizzles 292.jpg Living mcfizzles 298.jpg Koala_zombie.jpg Living mcfizzles - 313.jpg Zombie Debbie Kang.jpg Living mcfizzles 503.jpg Night of the Living McFizzles - Howard, Randy and Theresa.png Zombie Theresa Fowler.jpg|"Candy" Randy and Howard in Night of the Living McFizzles 1.jpg Living mcfizzles Shining twins.jpg Night of the Living McFizzles - Randy and Howard.png Living mcfizzles 596.jpg Night of mcfizzles5.jpg Randy and Howard in Night of the Living McFizzles 2.jpg Night of the Living McFizzles - Zombie Debbie Kang.png Night of the Living McFizzles - If This is Really The End.png Night of the Living McFizzles - Zombies.png Night of the Living McFizzles - Ninja 03.png Night of the Living McFizzles - Ninja.png Night of the Living McFizzles - Ninja Door Stopper.png Night of the Living McFizzles - Ninja Door Stopper 00.png Living McFizzles 844.jpg Night of the Living McFizzles - Ninja.jpg Living mcfizzles 491.png Night of the Living McFizzles - Zombie Howard.png Night of the Living McFizzles - Ninja 00.png Night of the Living McFizzles - Ninja 02.png Night of the Living McFizzles - Ninja 01.png Heidi@daApocalypse.jpg Living McFizzles 966.jpg Living McFizzles 967.jpg Zombie Howard.jpg Living McFizzles 970.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Halloween productions